


Skutki picia wódki

by viLelouch



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Banany, Charysma, Jeszcze bardziej niepoczytalna beta, M/M, Niepoczytalna autorka, Pijany Slaine, Pomarańcze, Suchary autorki, bat
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viLelouch/pseuds/viLelouch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inaho zwykle odpowiedzialny popełnia jeden błąd. Ufa przyjaciołom. Slaine uwieszony na nim niczym młode naczelene, odkrywa coś, co nie dotarło do niego wcześniej na trzeźwo. Krótka historyjka o niezykłym dniu^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skutki picia wódki

-Slain... rusz się.- mruknął Inaho przekraczając próg mieszkania w akademiku, który współdzielił z blond włosym, który zalany w 3 trupy wisiał mu na ramieniu. Brunet był pewny jednego. Nigdy więcej nie będą świętować, wraz z przyjaciółmi, odpowiednio najlepszego oraz 2 miejsca w szkolnym rankingu egzaminów semestralnych. Wtedy jednak po długich namowach, udali się w pobliskie forty. Wzięli kiełbaski i urządzili sobie przyjazne ognisko... i wszystko miało takie pozostać, przynajmniej do czasu, aż pojawił się Calm.... z 2 butelkami wódki i 3 sześciopakami piwa. Brązowowłosy nie wypił ani odrobiny tej alkoholowej trucizny, czego nie można powiedzieć o wiszącym na nim "Panie zawsze drugi".

-Hmhyhyuu.... co się dzieje?- zapytał nie ogarniający rzeczywistości chłopak, stając chwiejnie na nogach.

-Upiłeś się.

-Njjjeeeeeee.. - padł ciężko na idealnie pościelone łóżko, gniotąc niewinną poduszkę.- Kocham piątki~~!

-Dziś poniedziałek.- zabrzmiał spokojny głos, wszystko jak by umilkło.

-Njjjjjieee.... dziś piątek- mruknął - ...bo w pijątki można pić... a ten co pijeeee w poniedziałki jest głuuuuuupi...-zaśmiał się dziwnie gdy po chwili doszła do tego charakterystyczna pijacka czkawka.

-No właśnie...

-Całe szczeeessscie… jaaa jestem tsześśśwy.- stwierdził dumnie- trzeba łuumieć pić... ja tam łumiem...

-Oczywiście.-nadal obserwował pogrążonego w pijackim bełkocie przyjaciela. Nie wdawał się z nim w żadne dyskusje, w końcu doskonale wiedział, że to bez sensu.

-Nie wieszysz miii...?- zapytał szamocąc się z kołdrą i prześcieradłem.

\- Wierze....

-Udofffodnję ciiii- prychnął wstając z wygodnego materaca. Podniósł się na miękkich nogach i zachwiał, brunet szybko podszedł do niego chcąc złapać go przed upadkiem. W końcu jeszcze tego brakowało, żeby poplamił jego ulubiony biały dywan krwią, czy czymś takim. Coś jednak nie poszło po jego myśli i wkrótce obaj wylądowali na ziemi. Oparł się na łokciach, pomiędzy głową przyjaciela, bardzo uważnie patrząc mu w oczy. Tylko po to by powiedzieć… - Inao... jakieee ty masz pienkneeee ucho... takie równe i charysmetyczne... ooo – oglądał jeszcze bardziej zaciekawiony głowę bruneta.-nawet drugie jesst!!

Mina chłopaka była jak zwykle nieodgadniona.

-Miło mi, że podobają ci się moje uszy, ale czy teraz mógł byś już ze mnie zejść?- Może Inaho był jakiś dziwny, ale dla niego leżenie na podłodze pod przyjacielem, któremu z ust wydobywał się nieprzyjemny zapach pół butelki wódki, nie było zbyt komfortowe.

-Czemuuuu...? Powinieneśsss pozielić się tymi uszamii ze śśśwwwiatem!!

-Slaine, wstań.

-Njjjjjjeeeeee.....- łzy zaczęły wzbierać w oczach blondynka.- Jesteś strasznyyyyyy...-słone krople spłynęły po jego pokrytych pijackim rumieńcem policzkach, spadając na te należące do posiadacza tych zaiste wyjątkowych narządów słuchu.

-Okej.. już już, nie płacz.- w bordowych oczach zabłysła iskierka paniki, pogłaskał go lekko po włosach.-Nie płacz.- otarł jego policzki z łez.- obiecuję, że popatrzysz sobie później, ale teraz wstajemy, zgoda?

-Obiecujesz?- zapytał uspokajając się.

-Tak.

-Zgoda.- Niezdarnie zsunął się z mniejszego ciała i usiadł obok, gdyż wszelkie próby wstania spęzły na manewce. Gdy Kaizuka sam wstał, pomógł wstać koledze.-Boże.... łazięka... -zerwał się pędem lądując nad muszlą klozetową, w której wylądowała cała zawartość jego żołądka. Chwile później znalazł się nad nim Inaho, nie żeby mu tego życzył, ale przy najmniej będzie miał nauczkę... dobrą nauczkę. Chwycił go pod ramiona pomagając wstać, spłukał zawartość i przysunął się z nim do umywalki. Nalał do szklanki wody i podał ją chwiejącemu się blondynowi, który wypłukał nią sobie usta.

\- Neeee….- znów uwiesił się na współlokatorze.- Czemu pozwoliłeś mi tyle wypić?- mruknął spuszczając głowę, .

-Bardzo ważna jest nauka oparta na własnym doświadczeniu.- stwierdził po prostu.

-Nie znoszę cie.... -jęczał.

-Z plusów mamy to, że pozbyłeś się większości tego paskudztwa ze swojego żołądka.

-Ja tam niiiic dobrego nie widzę.- prychnął, chwiejąc się lekko.

-Chodź… umyję ci zęby.- mruknął. Chwycił jego szczoteczkę do zębów, zwilżył ją wodą i nałożył odpowiednią ilość pasty x2. Przysunął ją pod jego usta, patrząc mu wymownie w oczy.

-Samolocik….?- zaśmiał się jak dziecko, a jego oczy zabłyszczały.

-Tak, samolocik. Otwieraj gębę.- szybko wsunął mu substancję czyszczącą do ust. Po chwili zaczął poruszać białą szczoteczką w jego ustach.

-kjnnajnceakskm- niezidentyfikowany mamrot rozbrzmiał w pomieszczeniu.

-Wypluj.- polecił obracając go do umywalki. Ten posłuchał go jednak dopiero po chwili, nachyli się niechybnie ocierając się pośladkami o krocze bruneta. Ten tylko wymamrotał coś po nosem, nie zwracając uwagi na mający przed chwilą miejsce incydent. Po kilku minutach i kilku incydentach, mycie zębów zakończyło się sukcesem. Inaho mógł w końcu odetchnąć.

-Rozbieraj się...

-Cooo?

-Śmierdzisz alkoholem.

-A to... jasne- westchnął rozmasowując skronie, po chwili uśmiechnął się uroczo.-Nie chcesz wykąpać się ze mną?- wesoły śmiech rozniósł się po pomieszczeniu.-Jaki ty jesteś niski... i to nawet jak na Japończyka.

Wyraz twarzy Inaho pozostawał nieodgadniony. Nie żeby miał kompleks na punkcie swojego wzrostu, ale nadal wypominanie mu 164 centymetrów wzrostu, nie należało do najprzyjemniejszych/ najbezpieczniejszych rzeczy na świecie.- Dasz radę sam?

-Hyhyhy… pewnie, aczkolwiek z twoimi uszami było by przyjemniej- po raz kolejny trochę nad zbyt wesoły śmiech, otulił pastelowo blade ściany pomieszczenia.

Ciche westchnienie rozległo się w pomieszczeniu, a cień uśmiechu zawisł na wargach chłopaka.

-Chodź.- oparł go o umywalkę pomagając zdjąć sweter, w tej pozycji przy najmniej nie musiał się martwić, że się przewróci i na niego spadnie, czy cokolwiek innego, co mogło by skutkować twardym lądowaniem na zimnych i czarnych ceramicznych płytkach.- Podnieś trochę ręce.

-Spać

-Zostawię cie tu, jeśli mi nie pomożesz- powiedział cicho siłując się z jego swetrem. Troyard niechętnie podniósł ręce, ułatwiając nieco prace chłopakowi. Kawałek miękkiej bawełny wylądował na ziemi. Tylko po to, aby po chwili dołączyły do niej biała koszula i krawat.

-Spodnie zdejmiesz sam, czy ci pomóc?- zapytał patrząc na niego.

-To brzmi jak propozycja.- uniósł jedną brew.

-Spania, za drzwiami...- to jak ilość podtekstów płynących z ust chłopaka wzrastała była bardzo podejrzana, ale zapewne spowodowana promilami w jego krwi. Pocieszeniem było też to, że równie szybko powinny z niego zniknąć.

-Jesteś straszny- Inaho uniósł brew, nie rozumiejącą toku myślenia wstawionego przyjaciela. -Poradzę sobie sam...

-Nie utop się.

-Pfff... nie zrobię ci tej przyjemności, popatrzenia na moje martwe, nagie ciało, po za tym- uśmiechnął się podejrzanie,albo przy najmniej Inaho tak to widział.- Po za tym, zawsze jest szansa, że zdążysz mi zrobić usta-usta.-Puścił mu oczko.

Inaho uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust i wyszedł z pomieszczenia, zamykając je cicho. W sumie uświadomił sobie jak przydatną rzeczą było by posiadanie w pokoju kamery…. tyle dodatkowych możliwości. Niecałe 3 kroki dzieliły nastolatka od kuchni, którą również posiadali. Ogólnie mówiąc 3-pokojowe akademickie mieszkanie. Oczywiście na takie luksusy trzeba sobie zasłużyć, jednak czy jest do problem dla 2 najlepszych uczniów w szkole? Mogli mieć dużo większe profity, jednak wyjątkowo zgodnie postanowili, że to im w zupełności wystarczy, a odpowiednią nagrodą będzie własna pracownia techniczna i klucze do tej ogólnoszkolnej. Szkoła nie miała większych problemów z inwestowaniem w uczniów. Aby rozwijać talenty potrzeba pieniędzy, a z nimi problemu w jednej z najlepszych szkół w Japonii nie było.

Jeśli by tak cofnąć się do początku ich znajomości, to w sumie Slaine nie lubił Inaho, choć słowo te jest dość dużym niedopowiedzeniem. Wszystko zaczęło się od podczas walki, sprawdzającej umiejętności nowego ucznia. W końcu szkoła ma rozwijać, a nie uczyć podstaw. Do pojedynku wylosował właśnie Inaho, już wtedy wszyscy przesądzili wynik rozgrywki. W trakcie prowadzenie szybko się zmieniło, tak więc nauczyciele stopniowo podnosili poziom trudności. Wszyscy z zapartym tchem podziwiali ich zażartą walkę. W końcu doszło nawet do tego, iż w meczu pojawił się 3 zawodnik, którego również mieli się pozbyć. Było to jednak wyjątkowo trudne, tak więc, uczniowie byli światkami wyjątkowego ewenementu. Jasnym było iż blondyn na długo zagrzeje miejsce w czołówce uczniowskiej szkoły. Walka jednak trwała i ani na moment nie stawała się nudna. Uczniów chcących zobaczyć porażkę, najlepszego ucznia było równie dużo, jak tych, którzy chcieli utrzeć nosa nowemu. W końcu zmienili taktykę, udało im się zgrać, co było wyjątkowym precedensem, lepiej zawrzeć sojusz i pokonać wspólnego przeciwnika, a potem dokończyć walkę między sobą, niż walczyć z obojgiem na raz. Po żmudnym pojedynku, w którym pozbyli się obcego modelu, Inaho zestrzelił model Slaina wprowadzając go w niezwykłe oszołomienie. Nieprzewidywalność była ich cechą wspólną. 

Na początku starał się go unikać, w końcu chłopak nie zrobił na nim najlepszego wrażenia. Dyrektor mimo wszystko, dostrzegł w nich genialny duet i za nic nie dał sobie tego wyperswadować. Tym sposobem wylądowali w jednej klasie, jednej grupie, a nawet tym samym pokoju. Z czasem oczywiście się zaprzyjaźnili, choć były to ciężkie początki, obkupione wieloma kawałami i wzajemnymi psikusami, szybko schnącym klejem, plamami po oleju itd. Troyard postawił sobie wtedy za cel pokonanie go… i od 3 lat, mu się to nie udało.

-Slain...- Zapytał głośno opierając się o drzwi pomieszczenia. Gdy po chwili nie usłyszał odpowiedzi, zapukał mocno... -Żyjesz?- znów cisza... zawahał się przez chwilę. -Wchodzę..- szarpnął zdecydowanie za drzwi. Obiekt jego niepokoju znajdował się w wannie i chyba spał..-Oj... obudź się- mruknął potrząsając nim lekko.

-Hmmm...?- lazurowe oczy otwarły się na chwile. -Co się dzieje...?

-Zasnąłeś... wyjdź z wanny, bo się przeziębisz…

-Zaraz...

-Teraz.

-No to wyjdź...

-Nie.

-Więc chcesz obserwować mnie jak się wycieram.... no no....

-Nigdy więcej nie dostaniesz alkoholu do ręki, zachowujesz się po nim dziwnie.- Chwycił duży czerwony ręcznik i stanął z nim przed wanną.-Obiecuje nie podglądać, a teraz wstawaj śpiąca królewno.

-I tak ci nie wierze.- chwycił dłońmi brzeg wanny i podniósł się. Szczęście im widocznie nie dopisywało, po raz kolejny lazurowooki poślizgnął się i wpadł prosto w objęcia Inaho, który chwilowo zajęty był podziwianiem sufitu, przez co też nie zdążył odpowiednio zareagować.

-Slain... robisz mi śniadania przez najbliższe 2 tygodnie- warknął, czując rozchodzący się po jego głowie ból.

-Tak tak... jasne....do łóżka..- mruknął blondyn wtulając się w jego szyję.

-Jesteś cały mokry...-ciarki przeszły bruneta czując różnicę temperatur. Po chwili poczuł spokojny oddech chłopaka na swojej szyi. -Co ty sobie myślisz, zasypiając na mnie… -Objął go w pasie, czując pod palcami jego zadziwiająco miękką skórę. Do prawdy, to wszystko robi się coraz dziwniejsze, zupełnie jak by ktoś z góry postanowił zrobić wszystko, aby uprzykrzyć mu ten wspaniały poniedziałek. Usadził go na płytkach, samemu szybko wstając, a następnie wziął go na ręce. Popchnął nogą drzwi i położył Troyarda na jego łóżku. Skoczył jeszcze po ręczniki oraz koszulkę i bokserki dla chłopaka. Szybko wytarł przyjaciela, i ubrał w przygotowane wcześniej ubrania. Nie chcąc, aby chłopak przeziębił się od mokrej pościeli, przeniósł go na swoje łóżko, opatulił kołdrą i sam poszedł się umyć. Po 15 minutach był gotowy do upragnionego snu. Wsunął się pod nagrzaną już trochę pościel i przysunął się do środka, w końcu nie uśmiechało mu się zaliczenie spotkania pierwszego stopnia z podłogą, po raz 3 tego dnia, a raczej nocy. Całe szczęście, że ten dzień zbliżał już się ku swemu końcowi… w sumie nie oznaczało to, iż kolejny będzie normalniejszy. Jednak najważniejsze było to, iż wyraźnie zmęczony nim Inaho, mógł w końcu odpocząć.

 

* 2:38 *

 

Z krainy rajskiego snu wyrwał go delikatny nacisk czyś ust na swoim uchu. Może to jakiś sen? Albo komar? Po chwili miejsce delikatnej pieszczoty, zastąpiło coś mokrego i trochę bardziej zwinnego.Po kilku chwilach, rzeczywistość jak by w końcu dotarła do Inaho.

-Slaine....- odsunął go od siebie na wyciągnięcie ramion.- Co ty robisz?- burknął zaspany jeszcze.

-Składam cześć twoim uszom.

-Jesteś pijany.- mruknął odsuwając od siebie wścibskie ręce blondyna.

-Ale chcę…- zamruczał gardłowo czując jak Inaho go unieruchamia.- Więc wolisz być na górze? Okej...

-Same z tobą problemy...- ponownie go odsunął.

-Rozluźnij się...-uśmiechnął się szeroko, tym razem dopadając jego obojczyka. Cichy pomruk wydobył się z gardła Nao. -Nie przerywaj... spodoba ci się...- przesunął się z mokrymi pocałunkami na szyję. Po raz kolejny został odsunięty, jednak siła tego widocznie zmalała.

\- Slain.

Uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust. Inaho westchnął po raz kolejny, puścił jego ręce na chwile, tylko po to by usiąść mu na biodrach i ponownie je pochwycić, nad jego głową. Pochylił się nad jego twarzą, prawie stykając się nosami wpatrywał się w jego błyszczące oczy i rumiane policzki. Delikatne światło księżyca które wpadało przez okno dodawało całej tej scenie animuszu.

Delikatne muśnięcie warg na szyi jasnowłosego, było bezpośrednią przyczyną wydobycia się z jego ust cichego jęku. Jakby automatycznie przesunął się trochę ocierając o bordowokiego wyprężając szyję. Inaho miał pewien pomysł, który chciał zrealizować, jednak zdecydowanie mógł go odsunąć w czasie, o chwile lub dwie. Teraz zajął się obcałowywaniem drogi od jego ucha przez obojczyki aż do mostka chłopaka, tylko po to oby podrażnić ją zimnym powietrzem.

\- Inaho…- jęknął wiercąc się.-Jesteś straszny…

-Ja bym tak tego nie określił...

-Ale to nie ciebie ktoś próbuje doprowadzić do szaleństwa....

-Mogę przestać...

-Sadysta.

Zrobił mu pod uchem malinkę, mszcząc się za tą którą zrobił mu chłopak. Właśnie ten moment wybrał Nao, aby szybko chwycić z ziemi krawat i umiejętnie przywiązać ręce blondyna do ramy łóżka.

\- Nie zrobisz mi tego... –Obserwował jak chłopak opuszcza łóżko i siada na fotelu nieopodal.

-Czego?

-Nie zostawiaj mnie tak - jęknął zrezygnowany nie mogąc się uwolnić z umiejętnie zawiązanych więzów.

-Znasz mnie.

-No właśnie.

 

* 6:03 *

 

-Troyard wstawaj...-niski głos zabrzmiał tuż przy jego uchu.

-Ciiiii..... która godzina?- ciche pytanie zabrzmiało w powietrzu. Postawa chłopaka w żadnym razie nie okazywała oznak wstania, czy nawet chęci.

\- Szósta...

\- A dlaczego budzisz mnie o tej godzinie w sobotę?- przysunął się bliżej źródła ciepła, znajdującego się obok.

-Jest Wtorek.

-Co?!- krzyknął podnosząc się.- Auuuu.... Moja głowa... i co ty robisz w moim łóżku?- odsunął się trochę spanikowany od chłopaka

\- To ty byłeś w moim.- Wstał, dziwiąc się trochę takiej reakcji chłopaka. Chwycił ze stołu dużą butelkę wody i tabletki przeciw bólowe, za które zapewnie w tym momencie Slain dał by się pokroić. Podał mu je, a ten bez zawahania skorzystał z tej łaski chłopaka. Może nawet trochę zbyt łapczywie, skoro dość szeroka stróżka wody pociekła mu z ust, skapując z bladej szczęki pomiędzy obojczyki ukrywając się pod ubraniem.-Jesteś taką gapą.- mruknął przynosząc mały ręcznik z łazienki i podając mu go.

-Co robiłem w twoim łóżku?

-Różne rzeczy.

-Boże.- zarumienił się chowając twarz w dłoniach.- Ale między nami nie… to znaczy nic… nic się nie stało, tak?

-A co masz na myśli?- Zapytał spokojnie, siedząc obok niego na łóżku.

-Czy my... no wiesz...

-Nie wiem.

-Czy my uprawialiśmy sex?- zapytał szybko na jednym wydechu rumieniąc się po czubki uszu.

-Nie.

-Ufff... boże o czym ja pomyślałem, przecież to nie możliwe, żebyśmy my.... byłem tak pijany, że nic nie pamiętam i nie wiem co byłbym wstanie zrobić…. Po za tym…. Powstrzymał byś mnie czy coś… – Pogrążył się w trochę zdenerwowanym bełkocie. Inaho przyglądał mu się badawczo, a następnie westchnął i wstał z miękkiego materacu. Po chwili wrócił z kiścią bananów w ręce, Slain znów… spał. Odłożył je na szafkę i podszedł do łóżka, patrząc na śpiącego w wymiętolonej pościeli blondyna. Oparł ręce po obu stronach jego głowy, przyglądając mu się ponownie i musiał przyznać że był nawet ładny, choć to trochę nie odpowiednie słowo. Wstał, zabierając mu kołdrę, poduszkę i koc... jako lazurowe oczy nie chciały zaszczycić go pojawieniem się, przeszedł czas na broń ostateczną. Odsłonił wszystkie rolety w pokoju, wpuszczając do pomieszczenia ogromną ilość zabójczego światła. -Nieee.... Inaho... zgaś to słońce -jęknął przewracając się na brzuch.

-Slain spóźnisz się…

-I dobrze, idę na wagary.

-Nie, nie idziesz, wstawaj.- powiedział, opierając się o ramę łóżka i patrząc z góry na chłopaka.

-Nieee... od czasu do czasu mogę iść na wagary.

-Skasuje ci oprogramowanie do kataphrakta.

-Mam kopie.

-Tak wiem, na komputerze swoim, All, na telefonie Calma, na pendraiwie bibliotekarki, pod łóżkiem i wydrążonej książce z matmy.-Wyliczał ze spokojem

-To nie wszystko- zaśmiał się, zbijając argument.

-A no tak, jeszcze w puszce na szafce i serwerze ojca.

-Nie znoszę cie… 

-Powtarzasz się, a teraz wstawaj.- Blondyn z westchnieniem wstał powoli siadając.- Masz. Twoje śniadanie.

-Banany?- zapytał zdziwiony patrząc na owoce w swoich rękach, w ilości 5.

-Pomagają na kaca, mają dużo potasu...

-Okej okej, rozumiem.- mruknął próbując dość nieporadnie przebić się do wnętrza podłużnego owoca.

*Godzinę później*

-Slain szybko... pierwsza jest matematyka.

-To może jednak zostanę...

-Troyard, idziemy.

-Oczywiście mamo- mruknął cicho. Blondyn chwycił plecak i szybko wyszedł z mieszkania, czekając na bruneta, który je zakluczył. Po czym rzucili się biegiem do sali lekcyjnej, aby dotrzeć dosłownie minutę przed nauczycielem.

 

*Przerwa (po 45 minutach przeleżenia na ławce skacowanego Slaina)*

 

-Hej chłopaki~!- powiedziała uśmiechnięta Asseylan, podchodząc do chłopaków wraz z Inko i Rayet. -Witaj Hime.- uśmiechnął się do niej blondyn, Inaho tylko kiwnął głową.

-Nie mów tak....-burknęła nadymając uroczo policzki. Ogólnie mówiąc, to sam widok tej słodkiej panienki sprawiał iż cukier we krwi rósł bardzo szybko, niemal przekraczając wszystkie normy.

-Jak tam kac?- zapytała prosto z mostu Rayet.

-W porządku głowa mnie trochę boli i pobudka była dość dziwna, ale wszystko porządku.- uśmiechnął się trochę nerwowo, a kropla potu zalśniła na jego czole. Jakoś nie bardzo mu się uśmiechało, aby wszyscy dowiedzieli się o tym uroczym poranku, w końcu głupie docinki nie miały by końca… i trwały by jeszcze dzień dłużej.

-Slain... ty się rumienisz..-stwierdziła szeroko uśmiechnięta brunetka, podchodząc bliżej.-Czego nam nie mówisz?

-O niczym takim... ja chyba pójdę do łazienki.- po czym powoli zaczął się wycofywać.

-Hej… O Slain, widzę, że żyjesz....-powiedział blady Calm, zagradzając mu jedyną słuszną drogę ucieczki.

-No teraz to już nie uciekniesz.- zaśmiała się wrednie rudowłosa.

-Inaho...?

-Słucham..?

-Może byś mi tak pomógł- uśmiechnął się nerwowo. W dodatku czuł się z lekka osaczony, przez swoich (ciekawe na jak długo) przyjaciół.

Bordowooki westchnął, odgarniając z oczu grzywkę.

-Chodzi o to, że razem spaliśmy?- zapytał spokojnie, zwracając się do przyjaciela.

-Orange!- krzyknął cały zarumieniony chłopak.

-Tak, Nietoperzu?- chłopak nadal pozostawał spokojny i jak by nie zauważył, nic nie poprawnego w swojej wypowiedzi.

-Spaliście razem?!- wykrzyczały na raz Inko i All, może odrobinę za głośno, gdyż nagle zatrzymała się w miejscu połowa korytarza. Większość spojrzeń skupiła się właśnie na nich, każdy chciał wiedzieć co się stało. 

-Chodźcie...mamy zajęcia grupowe.- oświadczył Kaizuka, próbując wyciągnąć ich z tej krępującej dla co dla niektórych, sytuacji. Obyło się bez zbędnych protestów, może po za Slainem któremu trochę zajęło odnalezienie się w tej sytuacji. Oczywiście nadal czuli oblegający ich ze wszystkich stron wzrok uczniów. Z kroku na krok, z sekundy na sekundę coraz głośniejsze stawały się szepty nastolatków. Niedługo zapewne będzie to wiadomość dnia, a każdy będzie ją znał w innej wersji. W całkowitej ciszy zachowanej między sobą, przyjaciele opuścili skrzydło szkolne. Wraz z otwarciem drzwi wyjściowych owiał ich ciepły lecz dość silny czerwcowy wiatr. Teraz nie widząc w pobliżu nikogo mogli się trochę rozluźnić, jednak napięta atmosfera leżała w powietrzu.

-Słuchamy chłopaki, jak to było.-powiedział spokojnie Calm, siadając na swoim krześle w pracowni mechanicznej, gdyż tam się znajdowali.- Tylko bez szczegółow…. no wiecie… nie żebym coś miał do gejów, absolutnie! Po prostu, no wiecie…. Asseylan, krew ci leci z nosa…..- spojrzał na nią podejrzanie.

-Przepraszam!- zarumieniła się i wytarła nos chusteczką.- To ze zmęczenia- posłała wszystkim niewinny uśmiech, aż nazbyt anielski, by ktoś uwierzył w jej tłumaczenie.

-Czyli spaliście razem, tak? Slain… ?- zapytała zaciekawiona brunetka.

-Tak i nie.- odpowiedział cicho.

-To znaczy?- Rayet oparła się o stół z częściami.- Ta sytuacja jest dziwna, więc powiedzcie co właściwie się wydarzyło i po sprawie.

-Rano obudziłem się obok Inaho, ale do niczego między nami nie doszło.- powiedział przyglądając się bardzo dokładnie swoim butom, próbując trochę zamaskować swą czerwoną twarz.

-Na pewno?- wyjątkowo spokojny głos Calma odbijał się od ścian pomieszczenia.

-Tak...

-Mówię do Inaho

-Prawda, nie przespaliśmy się ze sobą.

-Hmmmm... więc dlaczego na karku Slaina widnieje taka śliczna malinka? -Asseylan przybliżyła się do chłopaka dotykając małego śladu na jego jasnej skórze.

-Co?!- zaskoczony zeskoczył z krzesła.

Po chwili cała 4 znalazła się za nim, debatując nad jego szyją. Mały, różowy nieregularny trochę okrągławy kształt.

-To zdecydowanie jest….

\- Ugryzienie komara…!

\- Malinka.- stwierdziły zgodnie Inko i Rayet.

Wszyscy spojrzeli z uniesioną brwią na piegowatego, jednak i to spojrzenie wkrótce zmieniło obiekt i charakter, na bardziej pytające.

-Nie wiem o co wam chodzi? Pytaliście o to czy doszło między nami do stosunku seksualnego. Do niczego takiego nie doszło.

-Więc dlaczego Mam coś takiego?- zapytał całkiem zdezorietowany Slain.

-Za pewne z tego samego powodu, co ja Mam swoją...-mówił spokojnie, rozluźniając krawat po czym rozpiął pierwszy guzik szkolnej koszuli, ukazując małą, ukrywającą się pod materiałem malinkę.

Mechanik zagwizdał.

-Teraz to już musicie się umówić.- zaćwierkotała blondynka i nawet nie trzeba było długo czekać, na dźwięk upadającego ciała.

-Slaine!

 

*Jakiś czas później*

 

-Mmm....-Ciche mamrotanie zabrzmiało w pomieszczeniu, w którym jeszcze do nie dawna, znajdowała się cała grupka ich przyjaciół. Na szczęście udało mu się ich szybko wygonić i nawet nie zadawali dużo pytań, kiedy wystawił ich za drzwi. Podszedł szybko do łóżka i usiadł na nim bokiem.

-Slaine? –dotknął lekko jego policzka.

\- Hmmm...?

-Otwórz oczy.

Turkusowe oczy otworzyły się, nie do końca odzyskując rozeznanie w obecnej sytuacji.

-Wszystko w porządku?

-Tak, czy to mi się śniło?

-To, że zemdlałeś, gdy zaczęliśmy rozmawiać na temat twojej malinki?- zaśmiał się cicho Nao.- Naprawdę nie mogę uwierzyć, w to, że zemdlałeś przy czymś takim

-Ej..! To wcale nie było śmieszne.- zrobił tradycyjnego kobiecego focha i obrócił się w stronę ściany. Po chwili poczuł powolne głaskanie po swoich włosach.- To na pewno mi się śni.

-Dlaczego?

-Śmiejesz się. Naprawdę powinieneś robić to częściej, może wtedy w końcu znajdziesz sobie dziewczynę.- westchnął, zakopując się głębiej w kołdrze.

-Mówisz jak Yuki, po za tym, nie potrzebuję dziewczyny.

\- Naprawdę przydała by ci się dziewczyna, może All?- mówił swoje, pomijając na ten temat zdanie swojego przyjaciela.

-Chcesz mnie wyswatać ze swoją kuzynką?

-Czemu nie? Pasujecie do siebie i widać, że jej się podobasz.- Inaho spojrzał na niego, jak by był co najmniej nie poczytalny, choć ten niestety tego nie widział. Może wtedy jakaś dioda by mu się zapaliła, w tej ślicznej blond główce i zostawił by ten temat.

-Myślę, że źle to interpretujesz.

-Ja tam swoje wiem.- Slain nie dawał, za wygraną.

-Skończmy ten temat. Wracaj do snu, obudzę cię przed 17.

-Czemu?

-Bo idziemy na randkę.

**Author's Note:**

> Nao - Inaho **ktoś się upierał aby to dodać..... >.>* podobno nie wszyscy to wiedzieli (patrzy oskarzycielko na okno skypa)**  
> All - Allusia 
> 
> * To nie tak, że Inaho chciał te kamery zainstalować po to aby podglądać Slaina *ja bym tak zrobiła, z tą różnicą, że to Inaho właśnie bym podglądała*. Na szczęście MÓJ ukochany brunet nie ma, zbreźnych myśli *aż tyle*.


End file.
